


love letter, from me to you

by babyboyxu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, i guess, kinda a follow up to my most recent post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyxu/pseuds/babyboyxu
Summary: renjun writes a letter to mark
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	love letter, from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> if you want 6/10 context read my most recent post

i'll never forget the first time i had set my lips upon yours, for it was the first time i had experienced unfiltered joy, the first time i felt liquid gold dripping from your skin onto mine; the first time i had genuinely had butterflies in my stomach, ripping every inch of it apart from the inside. 

there was a light blue filter over my eyes that next morning, tainting everything i looked at, distorting my vision, making me blind to all the undenaible truths that had been hidden behind my idealised version of you.

to take all that i had hoped for away, after a mere day of allowing me to daydream and fantasise; just how evil are you exactly? 

thinking back, i wonder if we had shared the same emotions, confusion, dissapointment, hopelessness; not anger, never. after all, it started, and ended, with you. you, you, you. you that i once wanted to share my life with, you that had confessed that you liked me even though you knew deep down that you didnt really. 

you. that rejected me. over and over. you, that chose to break my heart instead of go against the sacred word of your dammed god. 

you that confessed to me, knowing full well that you would choose to be faithful to your family's and church's traditions over being happy or whatever you would have felt with me. 

it hurt; of course it fucking did. and i hate myself for saying this, but seeing you wholeheartedly believe that your god would have wanted you to follow a path away from the happiness and pleasure i would have given you, made my heartbreak so much more.


End file.
